


AWRY

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Drama, M/F - Category, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-04
Updated: 2004-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel + Nell (azarsuerte's Rare Pair Challenge); references to CLex.<br/>R-Rating for allusion to mild B&D.<br/>Summary: In a world gone terriby awry, Nell is Lionel's spouse, and their snotty brat Lana gets challenged by Prodigal half-brother Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AWRY

## AWRY

by Rose etta

[]()

* * *

Nelll, would you be so good as to fasten my cuff links?" Lionel inquired. 

Mrs. Luthor finished gathering stray hairs to tuck them under hair pins...then made her way to assist with her husband's French cuffs, fitting the small chains of gold, studded with a carat diamond at each end, through all four thicknesses of crisp, fine linen shirt, at each wrist. He was clad in a dark grey suit...she, in a black chiffon cocktail dress with a wide sash. 

"Lana, Darling, are you ready?" Nell asked their daughter. 

"Fuck off and die..." came the languid response from the harlot resting on the couch. Her long, wavy hair had product applied, to make it look street-dirty. Eyes ringed with black smudge looked model-ish only by virtue of the precision of application and the quality of the product used. 

Today's petite tongue-stud (she was not allowed anything that would leave a scar upon removal...one of the few limits her Daddy would kill her over) was cunningly wrought in the shape of a small die...ivory with all the appropriate black dots...to show how 'lucky' she was, she thought sardonically and gave a snarling little grin...or maybe that she was always throwing crap. She tilted her chin up fetchingly as she amused herself thus. 

Turning, Nell chided: "Lana, I've told you never to use that tone, or language, with me." 

Nell, even 'in extremis', had an almost sedate way of showing her displeasure. "We'll have to take away a privilege if you aren't at performance level right now." Despite her measured voice, her look was hard and glaring. 

Lionel commented: "I must have my lawyers look into suing that 'Finishing School' for Breach of Contract..." 

He moved to examine himself in a mirror...frowning face belying his eyes' gleam of pleasure at his appearance. "There!" he exclaimed as he finished. Turning to his wife and child, he clapped his hands, which brought their regard away from each other's icy stare, to him. 

"I have an announcement to make about today's dinner" he spoke with hardly-contained mischief. As Nell frowned at this and as Lana rolled her eyes, Lionel stepped toward them to stand close. 

He spoke in his overly-dramatic, pseudo-stage-whisper: "We're _not_ going to the club to meet a business partner and his family...No!...(he sounded as if addressing Kindergarteners...Lana snorted derisively at his hoke...he continued: "We're going to dine at home, to introduce our dear Daughter to...her Brother!" 

He savored the effect...he had their faces fully-frozen for seconds in a row...both of them, with mouths just opening to ask questions neither brain could manage to formulate. 

Chuckling, and resuming the initiative, he clarified: "Well, actually, her _half_ -brother...and I am confident, of course, that you, my dear Lana, will put your best foot forward, in a way that does your mother and myself proud." 

They simultaneously became unfrozen and were now yelling questions in relay: "What fucking brother?" / "Lionel, what are you talking about?" / "Did you _adopt_ some fucking son just because I'm a fucking girl?" / "Are you talking about someone from before I met you?" 

Laughing hugely, yet with false mirth, Lionel opened his eyes wide and then held his finger to his lips and "Shhhhh!"-ed them into submission. 

They quieted, but positively radiated fumes of fury...and Lionel inhaled it as the cologne of his choice. 

Utterly the center of their combined attention, Lionel walked casually to the bar and poured himself a snifter of cognac, speaking without haste as he went: "Well, I wonder if I can answer your questions all at one time. Hmmm, let's see now: No, I did _not_ adopt (what was your term?...Oh, yes:) a _fucking_ son because you are a _fucking_ girl, Lana, Dearest... 

...I  impregnated another woman (before our blessed marriage vows, Nell, my Love!)...and kept my progeny, humm, sequestered, over the years...as insurance against you, Lana, turning out to be a _fuck-UP_" he enunciated. "I guess that about covers all pertinent information for the both of you." 

As the shrieking began and then continued, Lionel chuckled and sipped from his snifter, making his way to the room's titanium and glass stereo system, a peaceful smile upon his face. He hit 'play' for his prepared piece, and Sutherland's famous rendition of the Mad Scene from Lucia di Lammermoor issued forth. 

Delicious minutes of bizarre rapture provided Lionel his version of joy. After a time, Gabe Sullivan arrived at the door to the room of screams and opera: "Mr. Luthor, your guest has arrived." 

Lana instantly became silent and preternaturally stealthy at this announcement, eyes on the door, while her mother continued to rant. 

Lionel grinned and crossed to turn off the music: "Oh, do show him in, right away, Gabe" and turned to his wife and said, "Really, Dear, do you want your new son to see you like this?" 

The choler in her eyes made her appear demonic...but her resolve for self-control was almost frighteningly complete...she succeeded just as the stranger entered the family room. 

"Lex!" Lionel hailed the fine young man before them all, and walked over to shake his hand warmly. " _Son_ [he emphasized grandly]...so glad you could make it!" 

The females in the room scrutinized the guest intensely: his easy flow of movement under fine plum-colored cashmere sweater and camel-colored silk slacks gave his frame a deceptively soft look...his face placed him at about 25 to Lana's 18...he evidently shaved his head as an affectation of style...Lana smugly assessed that he ought to be an easy victim to her machinations...until he turned, and his blue-grey stare caught her full in the eyes. 

Lex turned to greet the matriarch: "How do you do, Nell?" he took her hand with his polite inquiry, but a slight upward tug at the corner of his mouth informed her he was mocking her. "Charmed" came her frosty reply from pursed lips..."Any son of Lionel's is a son of mine..." she added, to their mutual amusement. 

Lex held eye contact a bit longer than normal, resulting in Nell's crooked smile abandoning her. Moments later broke his gaze and turned, to step some paces across the room. 

"And is this Lana? Or, should I say, 'L'il Sis'?"...Lana's eyes communicated sharpness and blood. 

He crossed his arms across his chest and assessed her as would an uncle at a high school graduation: "Let me look at you!...You know... _Dad_ [he emphasized the word and looked back to Lionel for acknowledgement...which he got with effusion...before proceeding]...he turned back..."she really is  too beautiful." 

Directly addressing Lana: "Your friends must all hate you!" he concluded. Here she, too, became acquainted with his mocking smirk. 

Lana gave her best smile of malice, wrinkling the bridge of her nose and assessing Lex through eyes squeezed a little shut. She bared her teeth as she spoke: " _Our_ father tells us that he, uh, 'sequestered' you from us this whole time!" She faced Lionel: "Daddy, how _could_ you have?" with a 'hurt' tone of voice belied by a 'smile'. 

Back to Lex: "Now where _could_ you have been during your...storage...[she gave a winsome smile] that I wouldn't have remembered someone as noticeable...(oh!, she giggled, and jutted her chin forward and coyly looked embarrassed)...I mean,  striking, as yourself, say, on the ski slopes, or staying at any of the resorts?" 

Casually, Lex turned on his heel and sauntered to the bar, to join his father in having a cognac. His off-handed reply: "Oh, I've been doing the European Scene, Li'l Sis...you don't mind if I call you that, do you? [he resumed, before she could reshape her lips to respond]...You know: University at Heidelberg; University at Oxford; interning at CERN for a little summer pocket money...[he smugly surveyed her party-girl Goth-look from head to foot]...but I don't guess you hang out with intelligentsia much, am I right?", finishing with a sip. 

Lex turned and offered to refresh Lionel's drink, but the patriarch simply shook his head with gusto...he didn't want anything to slow the dripping of acid in the interplay he was witnessing. 

"And, since I resided there," Lex resumed, "I was always busy skiing my friends' private slopes within their mountain properties, instead of mixing with the...[he emphasized it:] tourists at Gstaad." Lionel positively giggled. 

Being one-upped by this slinky, upstart, pseudo-Luthor her father had foisted upon her was too much. Lana inhaled broadly with no plans on release...her whole body raised up and stiffened, as would a pool toy that suffered over-inflation. She pursed her lips and approached Lex at the bar. Nell took the opportunity to quietly resume fierce attacks on Lionel, at the other side of the room. 

As Lana mixed a light Tom Collins (she wanted her wits about her), her _sotto voce_ to Lex was: "You know, this little take-over may seem like it's going well to you, but I'll see to it that you simply don't get what you want here." 

Just as softly, Lex responded, with a large grin: "Really? But I  have everything I want here, L'il Sis [her eyes darted up, then back to her preparations]...I already have an executive position at LuthorCorp...unless, of course, you're coming there soon to take a position, uh, over me?" 

"See, _Dad_ 's been letting me get the lay of the land for a few months, before being introduced to you and your...lovely mother." Whereas earlier in the day, Lana would have happily fed her mother to alligators, now she emotionally drew closer to the one who would protect her most in this hostile new family environment. 

Lex continued with genuine delight: "And, much to my surprise, I now have the _lay_ of the land...a certain farm boy all the local hayseed farmer's daughters were wont to pine for." Lana's eyes opened a bit wide before she could suppress her reaction. Lex went on: "Oh, it's alright, he's come out about it...I'm surprised you hadn't heard...but, then, it's a smart move for you to hold yourself aloof from the locals." 

That's exactly what Lana had been doing...but now Lex made it seem childish and weak. She herself had deigned to flirt with that certain gorgeous farm boy. Bitterly, she now _knew_ what his secret had been. 

"So!", she held up her head somewhat prissily and shook her hair with drama while she took her first sip of her drink, "you're gay..how...novel." (Her inflection made it synonymous with 'boring'.) 

"Well, I _do_ hate being predictable...perhaps we could have one of your girlfriends sit on my face and see what comes up." Lana was aghast and her expression plainly showed it...to his deep chuckle. 

Being laughed at is what rallied her. She aimed the salvo at him: "I have friends, Brother-Dear...friends that will see to it that you have, shall we say, difficulties adjusting to the milieu!" 

"Good!", Lex praised, "Finally showing some Luthor backbone! It's just a shame that you have nothing to back it up with, but then, you're still a kid." 

Abandoning pretense after a single challenge, Lana turned course: "And just what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" She squinted her eyes as she tried to decipher his allusion, cheeks flaming at his impugning the sturdiness of her Luthor backbone. 

"Well, I'm assuming, of course, that you're referring to your love-slaves: Doug, Whitney, and Calvin?" 

She blanched at the mention of her closest friends' names. The three guys she had most in her thrall...who would do anything for her. 

"How do you know them?" She looked worried...not so much for them, as for the anticipated threat to her power-base. 

Lex tilted back his head and laughed a couple of times...and relaxed into a pronounced sigh, still looking above him, into the air. Then he rotated his head to look sharply at her, square in the face, and asked rhetorically: "Do you really think Lionel's son would enter this time and place without first securing the position from which to vanquish?" 

Her face looked sick as the purpose for those hours of tedius and pompous lectures of war and strategy from her father...never well-learned and now long-forgotten...came home to her. 

"I have my ways of finding things out, Lana. Oh, don't worry, 'the boys' were never physically harmed. They simply found that $50,000 each would take them _very_ far away, _very_ fast, from some _very_ unpleasant interactions with  my friends." 

Gabe entered the doorway, announcing dinner. Lex swooped up to Lana's side and to her chagrin offerred his arm. "Shall we?" he challenged. She unhappily accepted and proceeded in, to the meal that marked her permanent marginalization within the family. 

* * *

"Well, I think that dinner went very well...uh, considering...don't you, Nell, Dearest?" Lionel asked as he was disrobing for the evening, placing his vest and jacket over the silent butler. 

Nell had retreated into a psychological bunker of hard-edged sulk that would have made a lesser man rue the day he had called it forth...Lionel merely made himself at home in it. He undressed to nudity and lay on the bed, expectantly eyeing his spouse. 

Espying his semi-aroused state, Nell hissed through rigidly-held jaws: "I don't know why you think you're getting any...Tonight, or any night, for that matter." 

Looking mock-stricken, Lionel adopted a mask of Japanese theater, with eyes wide and open mouth arched perfectly downward. "Oh, have I done something to shrivel the sexual appetite of my Lover?" 

The insulting connotations of 'shrivel' broke her resolve, and she grimaced while taking a nails-out swipe at his face. Bright-eyed, his cobra hand darted and caught her wrist en route. This jerked her body closer, to stand in front of him. 

"Ah-ha-ha-hah!" he warned, while his other hand whipped out to catch her other wrist, as it slung forward as well. "We mustn't be so naughty, now, mustn't we?" 

Out her rage poured: "How could you _think_ to _replace_ our daughter?" But now that he'd brought forth her voice, he wouldn't give it forum...instead, he pulled her over, onto her back, across the bed. Pinning her there with his leg over her, he lay himself across her, covering her mouth with his, swallowing her reproaches as they echoed into him. 

She became more furious...and he clearly became more excited. 

His head drew back sharply!...she had bitten his inner lip, drawing blood. 

Her bloom of self-satisfaction quailed somewhat as his visage adopted a feral glee...he pleasurably swirled his tongue within his mouth, picking up the taste. "Oh, my! We _do_ want to play rough tonight, don't we?" 

"I'm getting a divorce!!" she screamed at his face, though it was still close to hers. 

He quickly followed with a calm notification: "No, you're not." 

"Because," he continued, drawing it out very slowly, "we  both want to see our delightful and talented daughter, the Seed of our Loins, to continue to Blossom and Grow to her no-doubt wondrous potential, perhaps even Bear Fruit...instead of, oh, Dying on the Vine..." 

Nell's eyes widened and her face lost anger, to portray a strikingly different emotion. 

"That would be so very, very tragic" he decided with resolve... 

His eyebrows rose at her continued stark expression. "Oh, I'm so glad you've come around to my way of seeing things...The marriage counselors always advise spouses not to go to bed mad..." 

"Let's see now...where were we?...ah, yes!...I definitely think the semi-retirement of the silk ropes ought to come to an end, don't you, my Pet?" 

"Why, look! Here they are!...How very prescient of me!" 

**END**

Copyright 9-04-04, by Rose etta 


End file.
